Big Brother Mario
Big Brother Mario is a Season 4 episode of Super Mario Exploration. Summary Mario and Luigi must quickly get home to find out if their new sibling is a boy or a girl. Plot The episode starts with Mario and Luigi playing hide and go seek with The Toad Brigade and Yoshi. They must first find the Toad Brigade since they always hide together. Mario and Luigi ask the viewer where the Toad Brigade are hiding and the viewer says "Cespugli!", meaning that the Toad Brigade might be hiding in the bushes. Mario and Luigi look in the bushes and find the Toad Brigade. Mario says "Ancora uno trovare!", which means that there's one more friend for Luigi and him to find. That friend is Yoshi. The Mario brothers find Yoshi hiding in a tree. Afterward, Mario and Luigi just remember that they got big news to tell their friends and gives the Toad Brigade, Yoshi and the viewer 3 hints. The hints are: It sleeps in a crib, drinks from a bottle and gets rocked to sleep. Mamma is having a baby. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and the Toad Brigade (except Toadsworth) holding hands and jump up and down saying excitedly "A baby, a baby, a baby!", making Toadsworth sigh to his friends' hyperactivity. Captain Toad tells Mario and Luigi that they're great at caring, helping and playing. Mario and Luigi say that they give something to their friends to make them laugh and ask "You know what we give to our friends to make them laugh?". The Mario bros need one of the Toad Brigade to help them. The boys of the Toad Brigade back away, leaving Archivist Toadette, the only girl in the Brigade, standing in front of the Mario brothers and she says "Oh no!". Mario and Luigi tackle on Archivist Toadette and start tickling her (Mario tickles Archivist Toadette's tummy while Luigi tickles her sides and underarms), making her squeal because she is extremely ticklish. Mario and Luigi continue tickling Archivist Toadette as she tries to get away from them. Toadsworth tells Mario and Luigi "That's enough, Master Luigi and Master Mario! We already know what you mean!" and Archivist Toadette says between laughs as Mario and Luigi tickle her feet "Yes! Yes! Please stop! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hehehehehehehehehehe! Can't take it anymore! T-T-Too ticklish! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!". Mario and Luigi say together "Alright! We'll stop!" and stop tickling Archivist Toadette, who pants heavily and says "I'll make you guys pay for that!". Suddenly, Baxter starts vibrating and Captain Toad starts giggling. Mario asks "Captain Toad, why are you giggling?" and Captain Toad responds between giggles "I can't help it, Mario! It's Baxter! And I'm surprisingly very-". Captain Toad then bursts into laughter as Baxter's vibration keeps tickling him. Captain Toad tells Baxter while laughing his head off "Bahahahahahahahahahaxter, cut it out! Your vibration tickles so much! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" and Baxter says "Sorry, Captain Toad! It's your phone!". According to Captain Toad's map, they have to go through the spooky forest and past Princess Peach's castle to get to Mario's house so Mario can find out if Mario's new sibling is a brother or a sister. Trivia * This episode reveals that Archivist Toadette is extremely ticklish. Category:Season 4 Episodes